


In the rain, outside the library

by haruyashimajana



Series: YamaJima/HSJ high school AU [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: In the rain, outside the library, two person meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIOKA DAIKI!!!
> 
> -from LJ-  
> http://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/10200.html

_I don't have time for this_ , he muses, standing still under the awning; his sneakers are beyond wet already, not to mention his socks. He shivers, moving to a newly vacated space on his left. Not that it would do any good to his shoes.  
  
The rain hasn't stopped since two hours ago, and he could see that the drains are almost at their limits. _I really don't have time for this_. Yet he made no move to change his situation.  
  
He had wanted to stay in the library until the rain stops. Except that the library closes at six and the building creeps him out. He had waited outside the building though, under the awning which barely covered anything that took refuge under it (two little girls being picked up by a sleek Honda just moments ago, a stray cat that is now nuzzling his legs and a young man he hasn't bothered to look at) and his legs are cramped from standing for an hour. He has an umbrella in his bag, but it had a hole in it courtesy of his roommate and he'd rather not chance the pouring rain.  
  
Maybe when it isn't raining cats and dogs.  
  
He glances upwards. Has it let up a little bit?  
  
The young man behind him moves forward to stand beside him. Is he going to run for it?  
  
“It’s kind of unexpected this time of year.”  
  
He turns towards the young man who is looking straight ahead at the pouring rain and raises his eyebrows. The cat is now settling beside his feet, seemingly sleeping.  
  
“The rain, I mean,” the other clarified when he didn’t answer. "But with the hot weather lately it is rather welcome."  
  
He shrugs, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.  
  
The librarian comes out from behind them and nonchalantly takes the cat with her, opening her umbrella in a click and walking towards the only car left parked in the library yard.  
  
Huh. So maybe it's not a stray.  
  
"I'm going to make a run for it. Are you coming?"  
  
He hesitates, considering the offer.  
  
The other gives a cheeky smile. "It's alright," he said, extending a hand. "It's just water."  
  
"I suppose it's okay." It's not like he has anything to lose. He did think he was wasting time just waiting. He takes that hand.  
  
"I'm Arioka Daiki," the other said without preamble. "Suppose you want to know the name of the person who will make you contract the flu."  
  
"Nah, I'm sure my immune system is strong enough. I'm Takaki, by the way. Takaki Yuya."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
He shrugs.  
  
"Let's go."

 

-

  
  
"Should we get something hot on the way?"  
  
"Uhm... well, I'd rather have cake." A chuckle. "It's my birthday today."  
  
"Oh." A pause. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?
> 
> Notes2: My titling and summarising skill sucks as always.
> 
> Notes3: The two characters are unnamed at first. I considered TakaChii, TaDaiki, Takanoo or InoAri. But today is Dai-chan's birthday so I have to make one of them Dai-chan. The other could either be Takaki or Inoo (because of the cat). Well, as a side note, the roommate who made a hole in Takaki's umbrella is Inoo. The end.


End file.
